Vampire
Vampire is an umbrella term used to group together all the mortal/immortal beings who were stricken with varilis. There are many stereotypes about these creatures, most of which are completely true. There are some mortals who see vampires as people since not every one of them choose to feast on mortals, some feast on animals. Varilis This ailment, like the wendigo's curse, causes an unnatural hunger for blood and flesh. Over time it increases the life force of the soul itself, making a mortal into an immortal. It's unknown how long this process takes. Studying such a thing would be too hazardous to one's health. Society Lesser Vampires This class of vampires are the most common. They're also the lowest tier and are separated into different bloodlines or clans if you will. Clans: Canavar Plural: Canavars This clan is a living stereotype. They have a monster-like appearance while having pale to gray skin. Their eyes are a single color, females have white eyes and males have red eyes. A canavar has pointed ears and webbed hands. These beings have two toes on each foot. They have extremely sharp claws which could easily behead a mortal in mere moments. The fangs of a canavar usually come in fours. Two on top and two on the bottom. They have no noses, only two hole-like nostrils to breath through. These vampires and easily be spotted by mortals so they tend to stick to the shadows or live underground. Direct sunlight causes most canavars to collapse on the spot while others are able to move out of the way. It's said that a canavar who doesn't feed only gets uglier by the day. This clan also has the inability to swim. Upir Plural: Upirs This clan is probably one of the most common. They have pale skin, completely red eyes with slit-like pupils, fangs that usually reach below their lower lip, and claws that can cut through lightweight leather. Other than all of this they look similar to how they did before allowing their varilis to progress. These vampires have a weakness to fire, can achieve a monster-like appearance if they go too long without feeding, and sunlight feels like fire against their skin. In fact if they stay too long in direct sunlight their skin will begin to melt off of their body. Greater Vampires Blood-Cursed Vampires Half Blood Vampires Pure Blood Vampires This class of vampire is extremely rare, but one could make a deal with one of the ancient vampire courts which Balumor had dealings with. These courts and families usually keep to themselves or rule over lesser vampires. Clans: Bloedduiwel Plural: Bloedduiwels Originally being the first clan, these vampires have are quite powerful. Unlike other clans they can be resurrected just by throwing a piece of their body into a pool of blood. They have elongated craniums which don't allow the growth of hair, but they do allow much more blood to be stored within one's body. Their skin can be tough like stone and they have horns growing over various parts of their bodies. The eyes of a bloedduiwel look like that of your average mortal's though the irises glow bright-red. Their black nails can grow to be around seven inches long. These vampires are quick to anger and have the power to back up any threats they make. They can have wings of bone stab through their back and use blood magic to fly. Bloedduiwels have a weakness to garlic. A single clove of garlic can keep one of these beasts at bay, but if its a large group don't stick around for too long. Bloedduiwels tend to ascend to leadership roles in vampire society and they lead with an iron fist. Most of their underlings fear them for good reason. What these vampires lack in looks, they make up for in intelligence and power.Category:Malaborn Monsters